Question: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{2n + 2}{n + 3} = 6$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 3$ $ 2n + 2 = 6(n + 3) $ $2n + 2 = 6n + 18$ $2 = 4n + 18$ $-16 = 4n$ $4n = -16$ $n = -\dfrac{16}{4}$ Simplify. $n = -4$